Cube Runners
by timisnotmyname
Summary: Experiment fic. Lelouch alive? Maybe. --- They had found a new use for Knightmares, but this one was just as dangerous... Scandal after scandal leaves tensions high... "War is coming. I can feel it."


**Hey there. This is my first attempt at writing Code Geass, so let's see how it turns out. I got this idea from playing cube runner at a swim meet and cube field on my computer. Strange inspiration, huh?**

**Anyway, Some things that you should know before reading: This story takes place 3-4 years after Lelouch dies. There is no definite time frame as of yet, so not sure exactly when it takes place. You can decide yourself. Also, Knightmares are still around, but not many new frames or accessories have been made since the end of the war.**

**This story will probably end up Lelouch x Kallen, although I'm not quite sure. I might just keep Lelouch dead... I'll have to see how the story progresses.**

**Also, there's no dialogue in this chapter, just a lot of description and some action. If I continue the story, it is a good thing to get out of the way now, so I don't have to worry about it later.**

**One last thing. This is more of a sample chapter, just to see the response I get. If you like it, please leave a review. I might put up another chapter or two, but if there isn't a significant response, I might just give up. So please, REVIEW!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Code Geass: Cube Runners**

_3_

The Knightmares all got into launch positions. Some bent over and touched the ground with a single hand, in tribute to the late Knight of Zero, Kuurugi Suzaku and his Knightmare Lancelot. Others bent their knees (or at least where their knees would have been if they were human) and leaned forward, and others still placed one foot in front of the other and placed the "hands" of the vehicle on the walls adjacent to or behind them. However, a single red Knightmare assumed no such position. It simply stood there with its feet shoulder-width apart and arms at its sides. In fact, if it weren't for the rev of its engines and the lights adorning the frame, one wouldn't even be able to tell that it was on.

Among the other Knightmares, this one was nothing special, really. Despite its strange right arm and brilliant red and orange coat, it didn't jump out at one among the various colors and accessories adorning the other Knightmares. Blue, green, purple, gold, orange, black, white, red, yellow, brown, grey, you name it, odds were one of the 32 Knightmares were painted that color.

And it wasn't just the base colors. Many of the Knightmares had decals lining the outside, from flames and lightning to faces and names. In a way, the red Knightmare DID stand out, if only for lack of complicated paint designs.

Along with the vibrant paint displays were many different parts, from swords and guns to wings and boosters. There were also many different types of frames being showcased, be it customized stock versions, stock frames that have been changed so much that they couldn't even be considered customized any more, or frames that were completely made from scratch.

_2_

Inside the cockpits of their vehicles, the pilots prepared to launch their Knightmares and send them flying along the ground, or in some cases, the air, at dangerously high speeds.

The crowd began to tense in anticipation, sensing the start was near. Though they could currently see all of the frames inside of the individual launch ramps, soon they would have to resort to watching the progress of the pilots on the large view screens adorning the stands.

The launch ramps themselves were a simple but effective starting gate for the Knightmares. Some were longer than others, but no gate was longer than 2 kilometers, or about 1.2 miles. Due to the difference in distance needed to reach top speed, the gates differed in length, and thus, the philosophies of the people piloting them differed as well. Some believed that a smaller gate was better to allow a start ahead of the other racers, thus giving one a 1 or 2 second advantage, which could end up being the difference. The other side of the spectrum, however, claimed that the longer the distance, the more time to gain speed, so that one came out of the gate at full speed. After all, they reasoned, it was easier to gain speed in a straight tunnel with no obstacles than on a field with object popping up in front of you, causing you to make sharp turns to avoid them.

Which ever side you supported, one thing was clear- once you left the gate, you weren't likely to increase your speed by more than 10 mph, which was the reason there was no rule against having an extremely short gate; after all, how were you supposed to win while going at a fourth of the speed of your opponents?

The launch ramps were nothing more than a long rectangle with no roof that stretched back from the starting point. Aside from the walls, floor, and electric launch rails that lay upon the ground, there was absolutely nothing on the inside of the launch ramps. The outsides of some had been decorated with the names or colors of the pilot whose Knightmare rested inside it, but the inside of every single one was the same- grey walls, grey floor, and black launch rails.

The stadium, if one could call it that, was simple as well. It was simply some stands thrown together behind the launch ramps, with ample walking space and vendors shouting out their goods. Further back was the entrance to the place, through which lay the indoor part of the stadium, filled with more screens and many more vendors. It was rather like a baseball stadium behind home plate.

However, farther out, the normality of the place was lost. There were quite a few seats directly above the launch ramps, held in place between the two walls of the stadium. Though the fans seated there could not see a thing now, once the race began and the Knightmares left the gates they would have a great view.

Stands also lined the sides of the actual field rather than the launch gates, but they too were raised. These seats were the worst, for if one of the frames moved very far to the left or right, they wouldn't be able to see a thing.

_1_

The field was also a sight to behold. Though it was called a field, t a field was definitely not the best word for it. "It" was a blank, empty space stretching on for miles and miles, as far as the eye could see. The ground was a plain, flawless grey substance with absolutely no marks or traces of anything ever touching it. If one touched it, they would find that it was smooth and cool, though easy to grip. One would definitely not slip on it. In addition, it was quite hard.

The pilots gripped their controls even tighter, preparing to rush out onto the flawless field. Some checked their weapons; after all, if your opponent couldn't move their Knightmare, they couldn't win, could they?

Thus, for the same reason, some pilots checked their shields and other defenses. Some readied boosters or other speed enhancers, and a select few prepared some sort of flying mechanism. However, the amount of pilots willing to take to the skies was small, since a very low roof would be activated and there would be more blocks in the air than on the ground.

Outside, the obstacles appeared.

The grey, lifeless ground was suddenly full of red, orange, and yellow cubes just smaller than a Knightmare. A similar sight was found in the air, where many cubes hovered in place. A roof of cubes also formed; however, these cubes were transparent so the audience could see.

The major difference in the cubes on the ground and those suspended in air was the movement. While all of the cubes on the ground were firmly rooted in place, a good part of the airborne cubes were moving- up and down, left and right, both, or some random movement pattern; whatever the case, it would make it harder to avoid them.

Perhaps this was one of the reasons that of the 32 Knightmares, only 3 were outfitted with flying gear.

The cubes only stretched out for about a half a mile, however, and after that was more empty space. However, once the race started, more would appear. The cubes only appeared when one was within a certain distance, however, making lightning reflexes a necessity.

Exactly 450 kilometers, or about 280 miles, from the starting point was a small tunnel of cubes that led to a red curtain. This red wall was a laser sensor, that, when passed through, stopped a certain clock. Each Knightmare was outfitted with a special receptor that would tell the system which clock to stop when it passed through. Thus, every pilot (or at least every pilot that finished) would have a time, thus ending the disputes that always followed close finishes.

_GO!_

There was a sudden explosion of noise, coming from both the Knightmares as they launched and the crowd as the event they paid to watch started.

As the Knightmares raced out onto the field, the red one remained in its launch ramp. It still hadn't moved from its neutral position, and as steam started to rise from the cockpit, it became apparent that something was wrong.

Inside the cabin, the pilot was cursing loudly and banging on the display. Rapidly pressing buttons, the pilot was finally able to get a response from the troublesome Knightmare. With a final loud curse, the pilot sent the frame flying forward, trying to make up for the lost ground.

If anyone was in the cockpit with the pilot, they would have heard a large sigh, followed by a sarcastic comment muttered under the pilot's breath, with aggravation quite evident.

"It's going to be a long race."

* * *

**So? What did you think?**

**If I do get a lot of positive feedback for this story, please know that updates may come quickly and slowly. Sometimes I'm left with hours where I have nothing to do. Sometimes I have camp and swim team and baseball and have time only to eat and sleep at home. So we'll see.**

**Just please review. It boosts my confidence. :)**


End file.
